Who Dares To Bully Vongola Decimo!
by ahniya-sama
Summary: what would happen if the bullies who always picks up on tsuna found out about his connections to the Mafia world?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-**

uhmmm..this would be my very first fanfiction, I hope you like it..

* * *

><p>Yaay! I actually had the initiative to rewrite this XDD… Sorry guys, it's just that, I'm busy with school and all those programming and systems and AHHH Y'know, things that makes you dizzy? And furthermore, I had been practicing real hard in improving my writing skills through writing my own story<p>

Well, if you'd be kind enough to give it a thought, here's the link to my story - s/3072765/1/Essence

Hope this version is better, please give me your opinions, XD

I'd be writing the next chapter NOWW!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:<strong>

**by: Ahniya-sama**

* * *

><p>It's an ordinary day with ordinary people in an ordinary street….. Everything is just…. Just "ordinary"…<p>

Well everything except for him, a brown-haired boy who looks just like those wimpy characters that attracts bullies and stray dogs wherever he goes…

So, what makes him "not"ordinary if he completely resembles the simple side-walkers and extras along the road? What's so unique about him? Ahhh! I know! He's got a baby following him, a baby in a suit carrying a strange green-coloured gun which, for some reason, looks suspiciously real …

In this kind of setting, the character should be walking towards his beloved school with cherry blossoms floating around him… but that's not the desired outcome-to-be… Since he is a no-good noodle, as usual, he is late… running so fast, taking all the shortcuts that he can find that he had obliviously lost his way without a hint of it from the start, he just kept running… The fact that getting lost in a town where you grew up is kinda'…no, It's TOTALLY pathetic, but failing to recognize it visually, as he had landed on some blank plain, was utterly outstanding.

"Eh I don't remember having such a huge space like this in Namimori?" he wondered aloud, finally realizing his predicament.

Well as stated, he ended up in a wide grassy space. No more houses, buildings, not even a single living being. Truth be told, he was too out-of-it to notice that he'd been caught in this for quite a while now. Good thing, being a mafia boss - or more like, being a student of that baby, he got a little bit used to it, thus he immediately looked for that home tutor…

"A-Ano Reborn? R-Reborn? Where is he? O-oh no!" he panicked, seeing no one behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Achoo!

"Reborn, are you okay?" Bianchi asked in a worried tone

" Yeah, someone must've been thinking about me.."

* * *

><p><strong>And so …..<strong>

"Could this place be … an illusion?" Tsuna said inwardly, finally regaining his possibly-existent composure. He narrowed his eyes while carefully observing the surroundings.

Danger is coming closer towards him, a wild creature is coming it's way, closer and closer, he goes with an intent to kill… He felt it. The strong urges that he had been feeling ever since he was 'forced' to attend that failed – inheritance ceremony. He heaved a deep sigh.

"How troublesome… Why is an unlikely character like me had to deal with this…" he mumbled.

Aside from this self-proclaimed-unlikely character, there are three more individuals caught up in this trap. Faces that are awfully familiar to Tsuna.

Hasegawa Satsuki – A student with very plain looks, an average bystander- slash- bully who likes teasing Tsuna and his funny unintentional antics.

Tsukishima Yamada – Just like Satsuki, he is very average. He feels lucky having Tsuna around, since that prevented him from being the bottom of the losers, or so he says.

Akashi Yuuga - … Uhh, Just a low-life not worth mentioning…

So basically, They're just some bullies.

* * *

><p>"Are? Is that Dame-Tsuna?" Yuuga wondered, looking at the figure of a person with spiky brown hair.<p>

"hey you're right! Let's ask him, Oi! Da…." Yamada was cut off by a sudden entrance of an unknown man. He had this evil grin pasted on his face, his eyes are burning with the intent to kill as his hand violently swayed the knife he is holding. What is a normal and averagely average student to do if they saw something like that. To be honest, it's nothing but to stare in shock.

They were too stunned to see a person that suddenly jumped on the scene, aiming at a person's head that they just stared in horror. The three of them quickly hid in a pile of bushes while watching as their classmate stood in the way of danger, they didn't bother to risk anything, after all, they're just a bunch of 15-year olds.

'He' was different, though… or perhaps, it might be safer to say that he had changed that much but he doesn't show it…

"HIHIHIHI! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT KILLING YOU WOULD BE THIS EASY, VONGOLA JYUUDAIME!" the man shouted as he swing down his knife, ready to slash through his target's flesh.

Tsuna didn't flinch, not even a bit agitated like his usual self, completely against what someone who has known him, would expect. He merely stood there with his eyes closed. As the split second passed and the knife was just a inch away, he opened his now-sharp eyes. Looking coldly at the man, then without a second's delay, he vanished. Thinking that way would be inappropriate since he didn't literally disappeared, the man was just surprised enough to even say it aloud.

That boy's speed is faster than what his vision can grasp.

"Oi, Are you done?" snapping him out of his state, Tsuna spoke with a deep monotone that greatly surprised his classmates who was so used to his high pitched voice.

Quickly averting all 8 eyes, the bullies included, to the source, they all gasped. To their surprise, Tsuna's brown eyes started to glow, a fierce fiery aura is flowing out of his forehead , the lame expressions of fear vanished from his face, leaving him with a serious , impassive and calm atmosphere. It's like he's a totally different person now, calmly facing such a situation where normal people could pee their pants in fear. This kind of cool attitude suits him very well, he looks so much better than usual...

So this is what makes him different from everyone else- an unexpected aura of decisiveness.

Standing still, he immediately began the action as he decided to be on the offensive. His swift movements confused the enemy and scared the wits out of his bully classmates. His firm voice clearly states that he's dead serious

"Now, Tell me, who are you?" He asked- No- he demanded.

" Hihhihi, you surprised me back there, well sure, I'll tell you since I'll Kill you anyway…" Despite the overwhelming pressure, The man managed to keep his cool, he's a real pro, "I am an assassin sent by the boss of - family to kill the next heir to the great Vongola famillia ,The so called Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi (no need to mention whichever low level family he's from) , through killing you, our family would gain praise and wealth and no one will ever look down on us! hihihihi" He laughed maniacally as he charged towards Tsuna with all he can, completely abandoning everything and boldly risking his life.

Tsuna felt pity towards him, he knew quite well that his enemy was lying, his intuition says so, after all. He sighed, yet again.

"As I thought, I will never understand the way mafia people thinks." He grumbled under his breath with eyes closed. He opened them again, this time, with a more stern expression, as he quietly focused all his attention to the opponent in front of him.

….

He beat him easily, leaving him lying on the ground with a ridiculous expression.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that badly, hurry up and go…" he said, still in his hyper mode. One of the noticeable changes he had is this strong personality.

"Why don't you finish me off! Are you mocking me!?" The man shouted in desperation

Tsuna's expression dimmed, his eyes are over shadowed by his hair.

"You're not a bad person…" he knelt down and gazed at the man coldly, yet his voice warmed up a bit

" W-what are you talking a-about, I TRIED TO KILL YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA SAY!" the man replied angrily, he felt like he's looking down at him.

" You did this for the sake of you're family and for your boss, ain't that right? You are not ordered to kill me, you did this because you want to stop the criticism that you're family takes from other stronger mafias... a bad person won't ever do something for the sake of others..." he stretched out his hand and gave a small smile, The man just looked at him wide-eyed...

"H-how naïve can you be!? Why are you so certain about tha..!?"The man was cut off again.

"You said it yourself, '_Our Family would gain praise and no one will ever look down on US"_ "Tsuna quoted, emphasizing the word 'us', and with that, the man broke into laughter.

"Seriously, I can't believe you…" the man said "… but I acknowledge you" he said, taking Tsuna's outstretched palms to help himself stand up. Hearing that, Tsuna smirked and added another thing

"Well that's one reason, but truthfully, I figured because a small family wouldn't dare attack the greatest Vongola famillia, yes.. not a chance at all." Tsuna teased the man, who apparently was taken aback by that.

The guy twitched "W-well that is true, in a lot of ways…" he laughed

" You know, you really deserved your title" he added "…You better be careful, there would probably be a lot of mafia people from stronger families that'll come to attack you… Beat them up to a pulp… so long then, Vongola Decimo!" he said as he disappeared through the mist.

Tsuna just looked at him...

"Ofcourse." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three bullies almost lost their fingernails from biting it out of fear, it was incredibly hard to believe that what just happened isn't just a pigment of their shared-imagination.<p>

"N-n-next h-heir to the M-Mongola? What?" Yuuga asked in confusion

"Idiot! It's VONGOLA! VO-NGO-LA! Get it?" Satsuki corrected him, and glanced at Yamada.

"Mafia? Isn't mafia a criminal syndicate in Italy? it is a really powerful organization and each one is called a family ruled by a boss or something like that right?" Yamada explained with a research-like terminologies.

"Dame Tsuna couldn't possibly be a leader of that Italian thingy right? I mean he's a no-good and it doesn't really fit his image" Yuuga argued in disbelief. Even for him, it was just unbelievable, especially because it's Dame-Tsuna.

"B-but don't you think that that Dame Tsuna earlier is REALLY COOL!?" Yuuga shouted

"Chotto matte! How did you know those kinds of mafia things?" Satsuki remembered and threw a question at Yamada.

"Uhmm , internet game! That's really popular!" he answered back

"Then that settles it!"

"Settles what? hmm..?"

"Dame Tsuna is just obsessed with games and he just asked someone to role play it with him, that's all there is to it"

"Then how will you explain this unknown place?"

(the illusion then washed away and the town returned to normal and they all stared with unexplainable faces)

* * *

><p><strong>Beep beep!<strong>

" N-NANI!" Yamada wailed as he heard a loud sound, coming towards their direction, the three all turned to see something flashy heading their way, their immediate response is to hide again.

A group of luxurious cars suddenly arrived and stopped right in front of Tsuna, a guy with messy blonde hair got out of the car along with some men dressed in black suits,

"Hey! Tsuna!" The guy greeted, waving his hands at the brunette

"Dino-san?" Tsuna said calmly, still in the cool-mode, as what the three bullies called it.

Speaking of bullies, they are hiding and are whispering to each other "shhhh! I can't hear them"

"Are you okay Tsuna, have you been in a fight?" Dino asked the obvious question

"Yeah, but I managed to end it safely, ah by the way, Dino-san, why are you here?"

"Our boss came here because he wanted to freeload in your house again" Romario said and the other men laughed.

"No I'm not! I just came to see how everyone is doing? I was also worried because a lot of assassins have been attacking Tsuna" Dino reacted immediately after the joke.

"It all started after the inheritance ceremony, is there really no way for me to renounce the title as the next Vongola boss?" Tsuna asked for the -th time, again.

"Well ofcourse there is, but I bet you'll get yourself killed by Reborn, before you even do that! Hahahaah" Dino said jokingly like he just said something normal. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Ahh that reminds me, Reborn suddenly disappeared, when we're on our way to sch-, ah….. Haa…"

" Is there a problem Tsuna?" Dino asked, seeing the change in Tsuna's expression.

"I forgot about school, " Tsuna said, still calm , he still hasn't put off his flame.

"Then I'll give you a ride, it will be faster with these " Dino pointed at his foreign cars with his men lined up.

"Ah, it's okay Dino-san, riding you're car would cause too much attention, I'll just run my way through it, so bye!" he politely refused before running at an incredible speed.

Tsuna, in his hyper dying will mode, is really fast and he reached his classroom just before the bell rang, unlike his three bully classmates who got scolded by their teacher

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER CLASSES<strong>

"JYUU-DAAII-MEE!" yelled the siver haired boy

"G-Gokudera kun?" Tsuna sweat dropped

" I heard about it! Another assassin came to kill you!, I'm a useless right hand man , I couldn't even protect you!" he said weeping in despair

" aaa, I'ts okay Gokudera kun I'm not hurt at all ehehe"

The three bullies were watching from afar

" There's no way Dame-Tsuna could ask those guys with the luxurious car to role play with him" Yamada whispered anxiously,

"He really is a m-mafia boss!" Yuuga agreed

"W-why didn't we notice? Gokudera Hayato is always so kind to him and he even calls him jyuudaime?" Satsuki said in realization. It seems that all this time, they were pretty oblivious of what's happening around them, that it sounds so ridiculous.

"One thing's bothering me, why didn't he let everyone know about it? I'm sure no one would dare bully him if they knew, even the teachers won't have the guts to confront him!" Yamada voiced out his opinions. Surely if it were him in Tsuna's position, he would use it to his advantage and gain total authority in the school.

"Yeah, and why is it that in school he is a no-good? I mean, do you think that he's just pretending to be a slow-thinking freak?"

" I know! There must be a secret of why he tries to hide his identity and maintain a low-profile!"

"Whatever it is, we must all research about it! About Vongola! About Sawada and everything else!"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to go against those kinds of things? Or even bully dame-tsuna? You know, maybe he's just extending his patience and avoids commotions so as to not reveal his identity… and maybe he's just waiting for a time to strike back and get revenge on us! Oh no!"

"You're right! then it's decided!"

"We must all be nice to dame- we mean Sawada Tsunayoshi, until we find out his secrets!" Yuuga concluded

"What will we do if we found out?"

"We can ask him for protection!"

"… or money!"

"… or we can be a part of his family!"

….chatter chatter.. They discussed it all day long, - and someone is watching them- someone who longs for revenge for the humiliation that he suffered ..

his name is " m_"

**To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

**I just realized my oh-so-many mistakes, it's embarrassing**

**thanks for the people who corrected me though, I appreciate it greatly. This time, I had given the bullies a more discreet - if not short - introduction. :)**

**please review, :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN! i am just a fan who wants to add a little spice to it

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews from my previous chapter, after I saw your comments, I scanned through my work and I saw a lot of typographical and grammatical errors, thanks for the notice hehe I would absolutely mindful of it this time<p>

..so here's the next part

by the way, i have given the bullies a more specific name.. bully 1-satsuki, bully 2-yamada, bully 3-yuuga..

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Yamada, Satsuki and Yuuga had 4 consecutive sleepless nights. They did everything they can to gather the informations that they need but sadly they found nothing more than a worthless profile of Tsunayoshi that contains the fields of whatsoever that he's bad at.<p>

" I can't take this any longer, I grew a pair of huge buggy eyes, it's freaking me out whenever i look at myself in the mirror!" Yamada complained

"and what about me ? I got extreme bloodshot eyes that everyone around me thinks that i'm a drug addict" Satsuki wailed

"oh and don't forget the worst part, we weren't able to find anything useful!" Yuuga added

The three of them walked passed the gates of the Sawada household, they all stopped to think for a second, then they run and hid themselves behind the nearest post or any hiding spot that they can see..

"i guess, there's nothing left for us to do but spy on dame tsuna"

They all agreed and followed Tsuna as he rushed outside and tried his best to reach his destination without being late.

"what the heck is dame Tsuna doing?" Satsuki said

"leaving his house 10 minutes before the start of classes,knowing that going to school requires him not more than 15 minutes from ths distance?

they all ran after Tsuna, trying to catch up with his speed

"I-I have no idea he can run this fast"

" oh no we loose track of him" Yuuga said as Tsuna disappeared from their field of sight.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and again Tsuna mangaged to make it in time unlike some three bullies out there...<p>

"ahh, Reborn's sadistic trainings sure is useful at times like this" he whispered to himself

"yo! Tsuna!" a dark haired boy called out

"ah Yamamoto!"

"are? where's gokudera"

"e-eto, gokudera-kun went to my house about 3 in the morning and disturbed my sleep, he said that he's not going to let anymore assasins come near me, and then bianchi came at the scene ... I-I'm sure you know what happened next" Tsuna giggled

" haha gokudera couldn't get anymore livelier" Yamamoto laughed

Tsuna immediately noticed that Satsuki, Yamada and Yuuga are staring at them intensely.. he gave them quite a serious look that they got alarmed and avoid anymore eye contact.. but this really caught tsuna's attention and left him staring at them for the next few minutes

"Yamada! he's staring at us, he really is staring at us!" Satsuki said panicking

"I know you idiot!" Yamada replied

"Hey stop acting like that ! you two look totally suspicious..SHHH, SHHH"

"hmmm,, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked

"ahh, nothing" Tsuna answered him "don't you think it's weird?"

the three bullies gulped the moment they heard tsuna's phrase

"what's weird?" Yamamoto asked curiously

"well, -sensei is still not here, is he absent?" Tsuna said

"well maybe" Yamamoto replied

Just then a teacher came in and said " class! all of your teachers are out enjoying a one-month vacation leave, we already found substitutes but they still haven't arrive, i heard they'e from a foreign country, i think it's italy, so students behave yourselves , today is a self-study!" then the teacher walked out of the room and slammed the door.

a short moment of silence lingered from the inside of the room, then a sudden burst of laughter and joy filled the air..

"OKAY!"

"THIS IS GREAT!"

"a whole month of enjoyment and freedom!" the student's yelled

" all of our teachers? for a month? that's wa-aa-y too suspicious!" Tsuna reacted

"who cares!" replied a random student

"yeah" the others agreed

"a-and besides.. from i-italya?..e-eh" Tsuna stopped, then he began to think of something "what if this is a scheme or a plan to kill me? HIIIII! maybe those teachers are really assassins! oh no!" ...he sighed " I guess I just have to be careful"

* * *

><p>-TIME SKIP-END OF CLASSES-<p>

Tsuna is still bothered by his silly thoughts as he walked home, then he thought of talking to Enma but he suddenly remembered that all the Shimon members went back to italy for some sort of training... and so he continued walkng with a sigh.

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

Satsuki,Yamada, and Yuuga remained at they're classroom to discuss about their plans on uncovering Tsuna's secret..

"ahh this is driving me crazy!"

"be patient, Satsuki, i'm sure we'd be able to find a clue to dame Tsuna's identity" Yamada said

"i can't imagine anyways of doing it, you see, we don't even have money to hire a private investigator" Yuuga added

"I guess I can help you with that said a familliar voice coming from the shadows of the classroom door

"M-MO-MOCHIDA-SENPAI?" the three exclaimed

"r-really you will help us?" Satsuki said in pittiful manner

"ofcourse, if it is to get Sawada Tsunayoshi fall onto his feet, begging for mercy, then i couldn't have asked anything more" Mochida said arrogantly

"oh, if you are reffering to your vengeance then senpai just forget about it, you don't stand a chance" Yamada empasized

"yeah, as you can see, senpai we are way too low for his standards" Satsuki added

"you might be rich and capable but compared to him, we're all like little ants" Yuuga continued

"hey, hey wait a second, which side are you really on? do you guys wanted me to help you or not?" Mochida said irritated

"ofcourse we do, we are just giving you a friendly warning" Yamada said

"yeah,yeah, fine, but why do you think of him as high and mighty all of a sudden" Mochida replied

"well it all happened..." the three explained briefly to Mochida who obviously turned pale and started denying their statement.

* * *

><p>Will Mochida senpai join them? or will he not?<p>

Who are the mysterious substitute teachers?

wait for the next chapter _

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! :))))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! KHR IS NOT MINE! : ))))

Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up earlier than usual. He has been thinking about the substitute teachers from Italy.<p>

"Oh no! This is bad, really bad!", he said to himself while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

He was too tired and stressed especially since Reborn is nowhere to be found. Good thing Lambo and Ipin are still sleeping.

"Come to think of it, Where is Reborn?" I haven't seen him since that day"

The moment he said those words, he felt a strong pressure from behind his head, like a boulder has fallen onto his back.

"I-ittai!"

"What're you doing, Dame-Tsuna?

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said in shock "Where have you been?"

"I have some bussiness to attend to"

"B- Business? What kind of business"

"You'll see" Reborn said with an evil grin

"Ahh! It's okay, I don't want to see it" Tsuna said while running toward the bathroom "I don't want to be late so I have to get ready haha"

"You're useless" Reborn whispered

* * *

><p><strong>~At school~<strong>

"Ohayo Sawada-san!" Satsuki yelled

"Hello, Tsuna-kun" Yamada said

"Oz!" Yuuga added

"Why are these three talking to me" Tsuna thought to himself, "Ah-eh, Ohayo!"

Gokudera entered the room and rushed towards his boss' desk (pushing the three out of the way) "Ohayo, Jyuudaime!" He said enthusiastically

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he entered the room

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun"

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA!"

"O-Oni-san why are you here?" Tsuna said while covering his ears

"I JUST CAME TO TELL YOU THAT EARLIER I SAW LU..." ~BELL RINGING~ "AHH! I'LL BE LATE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei went rushing out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~MATHEMATICS~<strong>

"Ushishishishi, so this is the class that the prince would be teaching" as soon as Tsuna heard that familliar laugh, he stood up involuntarily and shouted "BELPHEGOR!", Gokudera and Yamamoto also stood up in response.

"Ushishishishi, seems like the vongola still remembers me"

"Sawada knows our substitute teacher?" murmured the students

"Y-you are the substitute teacher?" Tsuna asked

"The arcobaleno didn't tell you? ushishishi"

"So this is the bussiness that Reborn is talking about? Tsuna thought to himself

"Che, I can't believe that a sadistic freak would be teaching us" Gokudera said

"What did you say? Ba-ka! Insulting the prince?"

"Che!"

"Ahahaha, good luck in teaching us" Yamamoto said

"Ushishishishi, the prince would be teaching you mathematics, you should be proud"

"hey, hey, hey why does he call himself a prince?"

"and what's with the creepy laugh?"

* * *

><p><strong>~And so...~<strong>

eq.1: X+3Y=5

eq.2: X+5Y=11

"Ushishishishi, let's use ELIMINATION and GET RID of X first"

"Was it just me or that guy is a real sadist?" one student whispered

"Yeah, he keeps on mentioning the words kill, annihilate, eliminate, murder and others that has the same meaning!"

Someone suddenly raised his hand vigorously.

"Sensei!, sensei! I have a question! I have a question!"

Belphegor turned around and threw a knife at the person raising his hand"

"HIIII" Tsuna exclaimed

The students panicked.

"What are you doing here, Froggy?"

"I have a question"

"Shut up! you're not my student"

"Eh? I never thought that Bel-senpai is a useless teacher, who treats his students as a dart board and couldn't even answer their questions" Fran said sarcastically

"Get out of here Froggy before I slice off that head of yours"

"Then sensei answer my question first"

"Hnn?"

"Are you teaching Mathematics or assassination?"

"Ushishishi, BOTH!, now Froggy, please volunteer and be the first example"

"No thanks, sensei, I'm outta here!"

"Come back here, ushishishi" Bel said while throwing knives at flann. They both run outside leaving the class in an astonished state.

"W-what the heck is that?" a random student said out loud

"Che! Useless" Gokudera added

"Ahahaha, this would be fun" Yamamoto said

* * *

><p><strong>-HISTORY?-<strong>

"VOOOIII!"

Everyone covered their ears in shock.

"My god! He's worse than Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"And what's with that long hair?"

"Ahahahaha" Yamamoto laughed

"VOOIII! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"It's good to see you again, Squalo!" Yamamoto said

"Yamamoto-kun knows this one too?" a student said

"Why is the varia here anyway" Tsuna whispered silently, and to his surprise Squalo is behind him already.

"That's because the ninth ordered us to protect you"

"HIIII!, How did you get there! And why are you saying it out loud? Shhh! Shhh!

"What're they talking about?" the students murmured

The class proceeded smoothly but Squalo is teaching nothing but useless matters. He keeps on blabbering about swords which is completely unrelated to the real topic and eventually, he ended up telling the class about his days as the greatest swordsman. Yamamoto Takeshi is the only one listening attentively and the class almost fell asleep if only Squalo never screams "VOOOIII" every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>-DURING BREAKTIME-<strong>

***The bullies' conversation***

"Our substitute teachers must be acquaintances of Sawada-san" Yamada whispered

"They are too scary!" Satsuki said

"We must inform Mochida-senpai!" Yuuga suggested

***Hana and Kyoko's conversation***

"The substitute teachers are crazy!" Hana said

"I think they are fun!" kyoko replied

"You don't seem to be bothered by them, do you know them?" Hana asked

"Well not actually ,but Tsuna-kun said that they are called the"Varia", kyoko answered

"Varia?" Hana said curiously

"My brother said that they are a group of circus performers in Italy" kyoko said

***The Vongola's conversation"**

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU EARLIER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted

"O-Onii-san!"

"Lower your voice, Lawn head!" Gokudera said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY , OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"Ahahaha, Gokudera, senpai calm down" Yamamoto said

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT!"

Tsuna sighed "If Belphegor and Squalo are here to teach us, then, does that mean Xanxus too?"

The three stopped quarrelling and faced Tsuna.

"That's impossible Jyuudaime" Gokudera said

"Yeah you're right" Tsuna replied

Just then, loud noises can be heard from outside the corridor, all the students are outside their classrooms and are looking out of the window.

When they asked one of the students, he said "Hibari-san and a scary-looking guy are fighting outside!"

"E-EH!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rushed outside to see what's happening. He looked outside the window and there he saw Hibari and Xanxus.

"O-oh no! Xanxus is here! That means he'll be our substitute teacher too, no, no! that's not the thing that matters right now! If Hibari-san and Xanxus fight, then…. I've got to stop them!" Tsuna said to himself as he run outside..

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is not mine!**

Again, thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter

I deeply apologize for the late update, I'm so busy with the periodical exams and the pile of homeworks that needs to be done heheh. _ Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

For some reason, the sky turned grey and the wind became cold, enough to make someone shiver and crumple down his knees. The intense feeling of excitement and fear arouse from the students as they watched two raging aura from the two guys in front of them.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said

"I'll kill you first!" Xanxus shouted

Hibari's eyes narrowed, he swung his tonfas and it revealed a gleam of purple flame while Xanxus just stood there confidently and his expressions says that he knows what the outcome of the battle be. Hibari run towards Xanxus and is about to make his first attack, but suddenly…. Silence can be heard , surprised eyes can be seen, for what is in front of them, is a thing even a child won't believe…. Xanxus' face is the materialized image of both wrath and astonishment and Hibari's expression changed a bit. Time seems to have stopped, a mere second has passed since the center of disbelief appeared but it took everyone more than a minute to realize what was going on….. A minute that was given an end by a sharp and cold voice.

"Stop!"

It was Tsuna who silenced the crowd, no, it was Vongola Decimo who prevented the worse- case scenario.

Hibari remained motionless in front of the boy, who once become his prey, the boy who is now the one to catch him. A predator that even "he" couldn't bite to death.

On the other hand, Xanxus, who was stunned at the face of the rival he couldn't beat, returned back to his senses. His anger enraged when he felt that Tsuna's authority overwhelmed his pride. His hands lit up a raging flame, a piercing sight, a flame of pure vengeance.

"You have no rights to stop me unless you take away my last breath!" Xanxus shouted

"hnn? Seems like the herbivore has gain the courage to strike back" Hibari said.

The both of them were furious, getting ready to attack the same person at the same time.

Tsuna stood calmly as he faced the direction of his supposed- to- be- ally, Hibari. He looked at him coldly but then he smiled, a warm smile that only a true boss can give. Hibari stopped at the sight of the boy's face. He couldn't believe that a mere child can make him feel inferior, the face that smiled at him is a face worth respecting, a face worthy to be his boss, a face that gives away the impression of absolute authority (although I can't really imagine that XDD). He chuckled at the thought that just crossed his mind. He lowered down his weapons and started walking away.

"I'll forgive you for now….." He said "…boss" he continued silently that no one heard it.

Tsuna was happy to be, atleast, followed by his cloud guardian.

"He's just a coward!" Xanxus shouted

"Xanxus!" Tsuna called "A coward is the one who couldn't let go of his pride and accept his loss"

Xanxus laughed at Tsuna's words.

"That's foolish! Vongola decimo!"

Tsuna's face become even brighter than before, and his smile showed a true sign of gladness. He walked away from Xanxus and didn't hesitate to put off his flames.

"Using such a lame excuse to run away?" Xanxus said loudly

Tsuna tilted his head and slightly and glanced back at xanxus

"I guess you're not one of those cowards"

Xanxus frowned "What does he mean by that?" he thought to himself. He tried to recall the things that he has said and suddenly, his eyes widen as if he was enlightened…. He just called Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo!, why the heck did he say that? Does that mean that he already acknowledges him? But that's impossible? Xanxus would never accept his loss no matter what!

While he was in a middle of a deep thought, the noisy commander came shouting "VOIIII!, BOSS!" that annoyed Xanxus even more. In the end, Squalo almost got a third degree burn (good thing he dodged the shots perfectly,…. Deadly X_x)

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE CLASSROOM<strong>

Tsuna walked back to his classroom as if nothing happened, he was then approached by his loyal(and assuming) righthand man, Gokudera Hayato.

"Jyuudaime!, You're awesome!" He said loudly

"E-eh?"

"You prevented those crazy lunatics from creating another huge mess!" Gokudera added

"I-I didn't really do anything" Tsuna said humbly

"You did a great job stopping them, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said

"YOU'RE COOL TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted

Tsuna was flattered by their words and began scratching the back of his head.

"Ahaha haha" Tsuna laughed

"Tsuna-kun" A familiar voice came from behind them, Tsuna turned around to see a brown-haired girl with a charming smile.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed

"AH KYOKO" Ryohei said

"Tsuna-kun, you were so cool back there!" Kyoko said

Tsuna turned red and thanked Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE THREE BULLIES WATCHING FROM BEHIND A WALL—<strong>

"Sawada-san can make Hibari-san follow him!" Satsuki said

"Yeah! This is much worse than I expected !" Yamada added

"We just have to stay calm and inform Mochida senpai!" Yuuga suggested

"Speaking of Mochida-senpai, He has been absent since the day we told him about dame- Tsuna!" Yamada said

"I wonder what happened to him?"

"Maybe he's already plotting something hhehe"

"Yeah we just have to wait!"

"Let's go find more clues after class!"

"So it's decided"

* * *

><p><strong>-BELL RINGING-<strong>

***ENGLISH***

"This is so troublesome" Mammon complained

"Ushishishi, You can't complain since our pay would be doubled, Mammon" Bel said as he sneak inside the classroom with Flan, they're probably planning something to annoy him.

"What are you two doing here?" Mammon asked

"Observing, ushishihsi" Bel replied

"Bel senpai!" Flan said

"What do you want, Froggy?, ushishi"

"Can't you finish your sentences without that creepy "Ushishishi" thing?" Flan said, trying to imitate Belphegor's laugh.

"It's the prince's trademark you idiot! Ush…."

"O! STOP! Flan shouted

"Hmmm, I guess it'd be much creepier without that "Ush…." Flan's statement was cut off by a powerful chop in the head

**-AS THE LESSON PROGRESSES-**

"I never thought that Mammon is good in English, ushishishi"

Flan became quieter and quieter until he doesn't speak at all. It's so unusual that Bel was also interrupted by it, and when he looked at flan's direction…. He saw a note.

The note says "_I need to go to the hospital because of too much blood "._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>SCIENCE***

Levi is the one in charge of this subject. He was so nervous despite his scary appearance.

"What if I made a mistake?" He said to himself "W-will boss be mad?"

"G-good morning class!" He greeted

"Who the heck is that guy?", one student asked

"I will be your substitute teacher in science!" Levi continued

"No way!" the students murmured

Levi became relaxed as the lesson progresses and he was too absorbed in teaching them that he used his parabolas to show his students a real lightning and actual demonstration. ( since he was teaching them about light waves and sound waves)

"See? Light is faster than sound!" Levi said enthusiastically "you'll see the lightning even before you hear the thunder"

The students applauded and said a lot of wonderful things to Levi , they thought he was a magician.

"He's smarter than he looks" Gokudera said

Tsuna is panicking because Levi almost destroyed their classrooms.

"Oh no! Hi-Hibari-san will be mad!" Tsuna whined, it seems that he completely forgot about what he did earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>-AFTER CLASS-<strong>

In the end, what happened the whole day is nothing but disaster. Tsuna and the others walked home together. While Satsuki, Yamada and Yuuga followed them. Trying to look for more clues and information.

"See you tomorrow, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said

"bye!" Tsuna replied.

As tsuna walked towards the direction of his house, he felt the presence of his three classmates. He turned around and saw them trying to hide in a nearby post. Tsuna walked closer to them.

"Why are you following me?" he asked

"W- what are you talking about Sawada.." Satsuki said while trying to avoid eye contact with Tsuna.

"Aww alright! We'll tell you!" Yamada said

"We knew it!" Yuuga shouted

"Knew what?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"That you are….." Yamada said

"I am?" Tsuna said

"B-boss!" Yuuga shouted

"E- eh w- what boss?" Tsuna asked nervously

"Don't try to fool us, We saw you fought with that guy last week" Satsuki yelled

"That's right!" Yuuga agreed

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard the last phrase that the three said.

"YOU ARE A MAFIA BOSS!" the three exclaimed

"HIIIII!" tsuna whined "What will I do? They found out about that mafia stuff!" He thought to himself.

"D-do you have any proof?" tsuna said trying to stay calm.

"uhhh…..." said Yamada

"We'll definitely find one!" Satsuki shouted

Tsuna sighed in relief, " Then good luck in finding clues!" He said confidently, he knew that it is impossible for a normal person to learn anything about the secrets of the vongola. Tsuna walked away from them and waved his hands,

"Ja ne!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tsuna's POV—<strong>

"I have to tell reborn about this" He said to himself.

While he was walking, he saw a familiar group of guys in a corner just infront of his house, it's the Varia!

"Are? " Tsuna said, "What are they doing"

Tsuna stood there wondering what the Varia is doing in front of his house.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Find out what happens next in the next chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>A certain person suggested that I should put a little romance. I tried to add a bit in this chapter but I think it's not that effective hehe, I'll try adding it on the next chapter and see if it works! Hehe<p>

The humor in this chapter Is decreased too but I'll make up for it!

Anyway , PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my! I'm so sorry for not updating, I'm too focused on editing my mangas ,haha,

anyway, I saw a certain review when I checked my Email earlier.. and I thought "I'm awful!, I must make a new chapter Immediately!" and I quickly opened the MS word and started typing… Reviews like that are effective, I guess

Demo, Hontou ni Gomen-nasai! _

And so here's the super late update

Please Enjoy

**KHR IS NOT MINE, **_but this story is …XD_

* * *

><p>"And that's the reason why we will be staying here.." Squalo said as he sat on Tsuna's Bed.<p>

Tsuna was dumbfounded, he stared at each of the "fierce" Varia members that are messing around his room. `_They totally lost it!' ,_he thought to himself, the shadows of his hair covering his eyes. Xanxus noticed the change in Tsuna, he was waiting for his reaction and suddenly, the brunette bursted out in laughter.

"Oi, you damn brat! Why're you laughing?" Xanxus was irritated, he was trying so hard to suppress his anger for the Ninth's order was to protect him, not to kill him.

"ahaha, I- I'm sorry" Tsuna said trying to stop his laughter "It's just that..hahah.. I can't believe that the Varia would do such a thing as this", Tsuna immediately realized the situation he was in as he took a slight glance at Xanxus' unexplainable face.

"HIII!" he shouted as a knife flew in his direction, it was just a few millimetres away from stabbing his face.

"Ushishishi, nice dodge Vongola brat" Bel said creepily, it seems like he wasn't too pleased with the situation they were in, too.

"Demo, senpai, this house isn't that bad.." Fran interrupted as he barged inside the room eating some snacks, all of the attention were turned to him.

"Where'd you go, Froggy?"

"VOIII! Fran! We were having an important business around here! .." Squalo shouted

"It's not like I'm lazing around though, Commander, See, I even left this ultra-realistic-Fran model here.." He said pointing at his dummy who was sitting on the floor with a quite serious look.

"Tch" was Xanxus only reaction.

"Anyway,where've you been? Stupid Frog?"

"Oh, I was just getting bored of Squalo-senpai's ugly narration, and I saw Lus- senpai in the kitchen with Vongola-no-mama-san" Fran said, averting the previously serious topic into something trivial, Squalo was irritated by Fran's insult,

"..And they were making these things…" He added, referring to the plate of Onigiri he was holding.

"VOII! Now that you mention it, I was getting hungry, give me some of that.."

"Iyada da yo, stupid commander, go get some for yourself"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the sudden change of mood.

`What the heck's wrong with them' , he thought, looking at the arguing members of an infamous assassination squad, good thing Lussuria and his mom went in and gave them Dinner.

"..Guess I have to deal with them for a while", Tsuna was disheartened as he imagined the things he'll have to go through ".. And I have to deal with those issues at school too, where in the world is reborn?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**At a certain house where Mochida lives…**

"This is bad", he thought, "I never thought it would be this big". Mochida has been absent from school since the day he heard about Dame-Tsuna.

"..But it's better this way"

**Among the three bullies..**

"Uwaahh! This is hopeless! We can't contact Mochida-senpai!" Yamada wailed as he lay on the floor of Satsuki's room.

"Shut up Yamada, we're not sure what he's up to yet" Yuuga complained

"That's right what if he was secretly arranging a rendezvous with some famous informant", Satsuki suggested trying to brighten up the mood.

Unknown to them, there was a certain someone who was watching them from the dark.

Yuuga Turned on his PC and checked his E-mail, he saw a mysterious chat message from a person named "Nerrob"

It says: If you found a tangible proof about Sawada Tsunayoshi's real identity within a week, I'll let you join the family…"

"E-EHHH!, wh-who the heck is this?! " Yuuga shouted, Yamada and Satsuki rushed to see what's going on "H-how did he know that we're looking for sawada's….", his statement was cut off when the mysterious person sent another message

Nerrob: "..If you failed, your lives will be over"

"WAHH!" the three fell backwards "W-what the heck was that?!.."

"I-I knew it!" Yamada exclaimed "we shouldn't have messed with the mafia guys!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"S-shut up you two!, we still have a week ..w-we just have to do our best.."Yuuga encouraged them..

A certain man from the shadows outside their house whispered to himself, "..That's right, even if it's just a bluff, look for the proof like your life depends on it.."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Tsuna and the Varia members are walking towards "Namimori Middle School", well except for mammon, he was literally floating. The people are whispering about the scary strangers with Sawada.

"They look like foreigners.."

"I saw them yesterday too"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"This doesn't feel right!" I thought as we strolled the road "..I, am walking to school with my ex-enemies protecting me.. this is totally messed up" he continued as he gave a slight glance at the Varia who were having their usual argument. "..well, I can still believe it if it were just them, but.. even Xanxus.." he sighed as they reach the gates of namimori middle school where a prefect was standing on guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to normal POV<strong>

"If it isn't the Vongola cloud guardian, ushishishi" Belphegor said looking at Hibari Kyouya

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari replied immediately, preparing to fight the sadistic prince.

"Hi-Hibari-san, y-you can't fight him! He's a teacher .. and the students here would be.." Tsuna said panicking.

Hibari looked at the brunette with a dissatisfied expression, "tch, back to your herbivore side, huh.." He muttered as he walked away from the crowd.

Tsuna, on the other hand was pleased but he didn't quite understand what Hibari meant ,

"Herbivore side?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Gokudera Hayato's usual greeting, "Jyuudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera glared at the Varia members "why the heck are you with Jyuudaime?"

"Ah, it was the Ninth's orders, Gokudera-kun, they're here to protect me..."

"Na-nani?! Aren't I good enough to protect you?" Gokudera shouted "No! I failed as your right hand man" he fell to his knees and started regretting a lot of things, the Varia members already went ahead to their personal "teacher's lounge".

"ahaha, Ohayo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as he walked towards them, "What's wrong with Gokudera?

"Eto, Gokudera-kun thought he failed as my right hand man because the ninth sent the Varia to protect me…" Tsuna explained.

"But isn't that great? The more the merrier" Yamamoto commented

"What do you know? Baseball-freak!? That means we're not enough as Jyuudaime's bodyguards!" Gokudera protested. The two continued arguing.

"demo.. I think that you guys are enough for me too" Tsuna said making Gokudera revert back to his puppy mode "Is that true, Jyuudaime?!"

"Y-yes"

Gokudera's eyes widen in happiness and he regained his previous energy "Yosh, I'm going to protect Jyuudaime with all I got!"

"Ahahaha, yeah", Yamamoto added

As the three were talking, a familiar figure appeared before them,

"Yes, I will protect you too, Vongola Decimo"

"M-Mochida-senpai!" Tsuna was surprised to see the man whom he beat up a while back in his dying will mode.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked rudely

"Calm down, storm guardian, I'm not here to bring any harm, like I said, I'm here to protect Vongola Decimo" Mochida replied

"Ho-How did you know about us?... HII! This is getting complicated!" Tsuna panicked

"Well, simply put it..." Mochida replied "I'm a part of the Vongola too, and you are my boss.."

"EHHH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER.<strong>

Well, that's it for now, hope It's okay because, like I said, I rushed making this, I really felt guilty with all the reviews telling me to post an update but still haven't done anything.. yeah, and I saw "Vongola- Decimo's" review and as well as the previous ones, it really encouraged me thanks and please keep reviewing..


End file.
